Jungkook isn't a Sanguinis
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Habis mencium dia kulum bibir. Dia kecap-kecap walau tak banyak yang bisa dieja tentang rasanya. Tapi, ini sedikit sama seperti rasa yang pernah dia cicipi dari secangkir kopi yang katanya bukan kopi itu. Jungkook tatap Yoongi dengan tanda tanya. Jika hanya mimpi, tak mungkin dia kenal rasa ini. BTS. Vkook. Minyoon.


**Jungkook isn't a Sanguinis**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

Cerah langit buat basah sisa hujan mengering perlahan. Jungkook dan Taehyung berlarian di rerumputan luas tak berbatas. Mereka berkejaran, sembunyikan diri di balik pohon, panjat dahan untuk hindari tangkapan. Sepatu mereka kotor oleh tanah yang lembab, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Tawa mereka mengisi hutan yang hening siang itu. Jungkook sengaja ambil ranting panjang supaya mudah gapai Taehyung yang gesit.

"Jungkook! Taehyung! Di mana kaliaan? Jungkook! Taehyung!"

Anak-anak yang terkikik saling menggelitiki itu berhenti karena seruan. Yoongi datang membawa sekeranjang makanan. Melihat ibunya menunggu, mereka segera berlari hampiri. Dari kejauhan baju hitam Yoongi dan kulit putihnya begitu kontras dengan hijau rumput, daun, dan lumut di batang pohon.

"Makan dulu. Main terus."

Jungkook peluk Yoongi. Kepalanya pas sebatas perut. Diam-diam Jungkook hirup aroma pakaian Yoongi yang wangi dan rasakan hangat tubuh ibunya yang menenangkan.

Taehyung mengintip isi keranjang yang tertutupi kain motif kotak-kotak. "Ibu bawa apa? Kita akan makan siang di sini?"

"Seperti piknik! Mana Ayah?" tambah Jungkook.

"Ayah sibuk. Tidak bisa kemari. Ayo, bantu Ibu gelar alasnya."

Sepatu kotor ditinggal di bawah pohon. Anak-anak itu bantu ibunya menggelar alas duduk. Biru langit dan awannya yang jarang-jarang seperti jadi jaminan kalau hujan tak akan turun lagi. Taehyung dengan semangat bantu Yoongi keluarkan wadah-wadah tempat makanan dari dalam keranjang. Jungkook menunggu dengan binar lapar. Main, berlarian, berkejaran dan tertawa menguras banyak energi. Dia yang lelah tentu butuh makan untuk hasilkan energi baru. Dengan manja Jungkook peluki Yoongi yang duduk bersila. Perut ibunya hangat dan empuk, itu yang Jungkook suka.

"Ibu, ini isinya daging sapi ya?" Taehyung robek rotinya jadi dua. Dia suka mengintip, itu jadi sebuah kebiasaan. Beda dengan Jungkook yang langsung gigit tanpa tanya isinya apa.

"Iya," jawab Yoongi sambil sunggingkan senyum tenang. "Ini apa? Pulang dari sini kalian mandi. Kotor sekali." Dia cabut selembar daun kecil yang menyangkut di rambut Taehyung. "Mandi sebelum Ayah pulang."

"Ibu, kenapa rumah kita selalu sepi? Waktu tinggal di panti suasananya ramai sekali. Kalau main tidak hanya berdua," ujar Taehyung di sela kunyahannya.

"Ada Ibu dan Ayah, bukan? Lagipula di sini kalian bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa terganggu ribut-ribut." Lagi-lagi senyum Yoongi yang tenang itu dia berikan.

Anak itu mengangguk. Perkataan ibunya ada benarnya juga. Dulu, sebelum diadopsi, Taehyung dan Jungkook tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Ramai, berisik, tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena kasurnya sempit dibagi empat. Tapi di rumah orangtua angkatnya kini mereka bisa buat lingkaran peri di atas kasur yang luas, bisa berlarian di hutan, bisa makan enak. Mereka diadopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri kaya yang tak beranak. Betapa beruntungnya nasib dua anak ini.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jungkook tersedak. Jus jeruknya berceceran di dagu sampai menetes ke baju. Yoongi bersihkan bibir dan dagu anak itu dengan sapu tangan. Bajunya tidak lupa. Tapi jusnya sudah menyerap, hanya bisa kering oleh matahari.

"Ibu, kita akan mandi bersama lagi, kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Anak-anak lahap makannya. Yang dibawa Yoongi habis dimakan bertiga. Lalu mereka bereskan bekas piknik kecil itu. Semua kembali dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang. Taehyung dan Jungkook kenakan sepatunya lagi, sedang Yoongi menunggu sambil pandangi langit yang masih saja cerah kala itu. Dia elusi lengannya yang sedikit tersengat. Kulit putih susunya tak cocok dengan siang hari.

"Kita pulang."

Yoongi jalan di depan. Kiranya dua anak itu akan langsung ikuti, tapi mereka malah kejar-kejaran lagi dengan riangnya. Yoongi berbalik hendak menegur, tapi kala itu Taehyung teriak-teriak minta maaf.

"Jungkook, maaf! Ibu! Jungkook!"

Anaknya yang bungsu menangis perih. Jungkook lari serampangan dan terbentur. Keriput kulit pohon yang ujung-ujungnya tajam gores dahi anak itu sampai berdarah. Tapi karena Taehyung yang mengejar, dia merasa bersalah.

"Mana? Sini." Yoongi membungkuk. Kalau dihapus darahnya, lukanya baru kelihatan. Hanya segaris kecil, tapi mungkin dalam hingga bisa hasilkan darah.

Jungkook rasakan ciuman di luka itu. Ciuman yang basah dari bibir ibunya. Habis dicium dia diberi senyum. Jungkook terpesona pada wajah Yoongi. Kalau dari dekat wajah itu seperti wajah malaikat. Tenang, lembut, selalu tersenyum. Perih di luka itu berkurang sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Sudah, ayo pulang."

Jungkook gandeng tangan Yoongi, sedang Taehyung jalan bebas sambil tendangi buah cemara.

Ayah mereka pulang malam harinya. Jimin kenakan baju yang kerahnya tinggi sampai ke leher. Dia nampak hangat, tapi tiap Jungkook peluk ayahnya, rasanya beda ketimbang ketika dia memeluk Yoongi. Tidak sehangat itu. Tapi ayahnya tentu sayang dirinya. Kadangkala pulang bekerja Jimin bawakan hadiah untuk anak-anaknya. Natal seperti tak hanya sekali setahun di rumah itu. Saking banyaknya hadiah yang Jimin berikan, kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung penuh mainan, bahkan sampai di sisian kasur.

"Lusa akan datang teman-teman Ayah. Nanti akan Ayah kenalkan kalian pada mereka," ujar Jimin sembari mengelusi rambut Taehyung. Makan malam kala itu tidak dilakukan di ruang makan seperti biasa, tapi di meja _bar_ dekat kompor. Taehyung menggulung pastanya banyak-banyak, ketika dimasukkan ke mulut tak muat. Jimin ambil garpu Taehyung untuk buat lilitan baru yang sesuai dengan mulut anaknya.

"Nanti kalian bilang begini, _nama saya Park Taehyung, saya Park Jungkook_ ," kata Yoongi sambil mengusak-ngusak hidung di telinga Jungkook. Anak itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa geli.

Bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung, mereka berada dalam keluarga yang bahagia meski tanpa ikatan darah. Padahal belum genap dua minggu mereka diadopsi, tapi rasanya sudah sangat nyaman dan tak ingin pisah. Cinta dari dua anak itu tumbuh besar untuk orangtua angkatnya.

-o0o-

Hari itu tiba. Tamu-tamu berdatangan ke rumah keluarga Park. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengintip dari ujung tangga di lantai dua. Kalau mata lurus memandang ke depan, ada lampu kristal tergantung cantik. Jungkook kecil kadang suka mengkhayal kalau dia bisa melompat dan menggapai lampu itu dengan tangan. Rumah itu terlalu luas hingga ada banyak benda yang tak tergapai oleh anak-anak seusianya.

"Jungkook, yang datang orang dewasa semua, ya. Kupikir akan ada anak-anak juga seperti kita."

Jungkook lihat ke bawah. Memang benar, tak ada anak-anak. Semuanya hanya bapak dan ibu. Orang tua. Ada yang agak muda tapi tetap saja itu bukan anak-anak. Semua tak pernah mereka temui sama sekali. Sedikit Jungkook tarik kerah bajunya yang agak mencekik. Yoongi memberinya setelan jas mahal dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Karena Jungkook tak suka celana panjang, dia dipakaikan celana pendek. Sepatunya berkilap baru. Kalau lihat Taehyung, dia juga sama begitu. Bedanya celana Taehyung panjang sampai ke mata kaki. Ketika lirik ke bawah lagi, Jungkook temukan ibunya sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang. Yoongi pakai jas hitam tanpa dalaman kemeja. Dari atas, terlihat kilap liontin kalungnya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu. Jungkook coba cari perhatian dengan lambai-lambaikan tangan. Tak lama Yoongi melirik. Sambil tersenyum, ibunya lambaikan tangan balik.

"Ayo turun dengan Ayah." Jimin keluar dari kamar dengan setelan jas, mirip dengan yang Jungkook dan Taehyung kenakan. Dia buka tangannya untuk gandeng dua anak itu.

"Ayah tampan, Aku bangga," puji Taehyung. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

Tangga berlapis karpet merah muda itu mereka tapaki. Jungkook gugup ketika mendapati berpasang-pasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran. Dia menelan ludah, dengan sedikit takut dia sembunyikan diri di belakang ayahnya.

"Ini anak-anakku. Taehyung, Jungkook, ayo kenalkan diri kalian."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri. Anak itu berdiri tegap ikuti ayahnya yang gagah. "Nama saya Park Taehyung, salam kenal," katanya sopan.

"Ayo Jungkook." Jimin tepuk bahu anak bungsunya. Jungkook mendongak. Jimin tersenyum dan kedipkan sebelah mata. Tapi semangat dari ayahnya itu tak cukup buatnya percaya diri seperti Taehyung. Dia liriki ibunya. Yoongi jalan anggun hampiri anaknya yang pemalu.

"Ini Jungkook, Park Jungkook," katanya.

Jungkook lihat orang-orang itu lagi. Semua beri senyum menyambut, tapi senyumnya dingin. Jungkook pikir orang-orang tak suka padanya. Dia makin mengkeret di belakang orangtuanya. Kemudian Taehyung berbisik marah.

"Kamu ini kenapa?"

"Takut," jawab Jungkook dengan cicitan.

Jimin berbalik badan hadap anak-anaknya. Dia rangkul bahu Jungkook dan Taehyung seraya berjongkok. "Ayah mau temui teman-teman Ayah dulu, kalian main saja ya? Mau apapun bebas, tapi tidak boleh sentuh minuman itu. Yang warnanya bening."

"Kami tidak boleh minum air?" tanya Taehyung polos.

"Itu bukan air biasa, itu anggur putih. Hanya orang dewasa yang boleh minum. Ada jus. Mengerti, kan?"

Anak-anak itu mengangguk. Jungkook kira hanya Jimin yang pergi, tapi ternyata Yoongi juga. Dia benar-benar ditinggal dengan kakaknya berdua.

"Jungkook, aku ingin makan _pie_ buah. Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa." Jungkook bingung karena dia hanya ingin berada dekat dengan orangtuanya. Jawaban ini mengundang decak sebal dari Taehyung. Anak itu menggeluyur begitu saja untuk ambil _pie_ yang dia mau. Jungkook celingak-celinguk merasa sendirian dalam pesta. Dengan mudah kakaknya berbaur, sedang dirinya bahkan tak berani untuk sekadar dekati tamu-tamu itu. Jungkook merasa mereka lain, tidak seperti ibunya yang hangat.

Sambil pegang jempol sendiri dia cari ibunya di antara keramaian. Pokoknya yang kulitnya paling putih, paling pucat, itu pasti Yoongi. Anak ini tengadah cari wajah sang ibu. Beberapa kali dia disapa tapi dengan cepat dia tundukkan kepala dan lari menghindar.

"Ibu!"

Jungkook menubruk bokong Yoongi dan membuat anggur dalam gelas yang dipegang ibunya itu hampir tumpah.

"Yoongi punya buntut," kata seseorang. Jungkook tengadah, dia dapati sebingkai wajah rupawan, tapi sedikit menyeramkan ketika tersenyum. "Kamu Jungkook, bukan? Anak yang tampan."

"Dia memang tampan." Yoongi elus kepala Jungkook. Anak itu makin menempel pada ibunya karena merasa tak nyaman dipandangi orang asing. Dia perhatikan lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di depannya. Rambutnya hitam legam. Caranya mengukir senyum di bibir sama dengan Yoongi, tipis. Tapi senyum itu rasanya berbeda.

"Kupikir anak ini akan sangat cocok untuk jadi penerus komunitas. Kulihat itu di wajahnya. Dia seperti kita."

"Kupikir juga begitu, Seokjin."

Jungkook tak mengerti. Otak anak kecil memang tak bisa langsung memahami maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh orang dewasa. Tapi ibunya dan lelaki bernama Seokjin itu memang tak bicara padanya, hanya, dia dengar percakapan mereka yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai topik. Jungkook belum paham apa itu komunitas, apa itu penerus. Dalam kebingungan, anak polos ini cari jawaban lewat tatapan mata yang terarah pada ibunya.

"Kau mau _pie_?"

Tapi dia tak dapat apa yang dia ingin tahu.

-o0o-

Sejak pesta perkenalan itu Jungkook pikir dirinya harus cepat dewasa. Dia ingin mengerti semua yang dikatakan ibunya dan orang-orang sekitar. Suatu malam Jungkook yang haus inginkan air. Dia bangun dengan kental kerongkongan yang menyiksa. Flu membuat dahak menahan liur. Hidungnya tersumbat. Dia tidur tak nyaman. Ibunya sudah beri dia obat tapi tubuh manusia tetap butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri. Obat hanya mempercepat, tidak berarti jadi instan sembuh.

Turun dari kasur, dia lirik kakaknya di kasur sebelah. Taehyung tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk bantal. Tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal hingga yang muncul hanya kepalanya saja. Tanpa ada niat ingin membangunkan, Jungkook keluar kamar sendirian. Meski sudah menghabiskan banyak malam di rumah itu, dia tetap sering merasa ngeri tiap kali lewati pintu-pintu tertutup dan lorong panjang yang minim cahaya. Di dinding ada lukisan tiap beberapa meter. Ketika sampai ke tangga, dia lihat lampu kristal itu lagi. Tapi tak menyala. Mati semua. Ya, penghuni rumah itu tidur hingga tak perlu banyak lampu yang dinyalakan. Sambil gigit jari Jungkook jalan lagi. Dapur ada di balik tangga yang melingkar. Dia berniat langsung lari ambil air begitu sampai di lantai satu. Lantas kaki kecil itu menyeret sandalnya cepat-cepat. Satu lampu di dapur menyala temaram. Ada poci berisi air. Jungkook tinggal ambil gelas. Dia kira di meja itu hanya ada gelas-gelas tinggi yang terbalik, tapi nyatanya ada sebuah cangkir dengan tatakannya.

 _Bekas siapa ini?_

Jungkook pikir mungkin ayahnya habis minum lalu lupa untuk menaruh cangkir itu di wastafel. Tapi ketika ditengok, isinya masih ada separuh. Warnanya hitam pekat. Jungkook pikir itu kopi. Jimin yang suka kopi mengoleksi banyak jenisnya dalam berbagai wadah kaca di ruang penyimpanan. Jungkook pernah diajak untuk kenali aromanya. Dia suka salah satu aroma kopi itu. Dengan iseng dia angkat cangkirnya untuk baui. Hanya saja, ketika ujung cangkir sampai di hidung, tidak begitu tercium baunya. Gara-gara pilek. Karena tak puas, dengan penasaran dia kecap kopi itu.

" _Huweekk!"_

Tapi yang dirasa lidah adalah pahit-amis tak jelas. Tak ayal Jungkook langsung mual. Kopi itu dia buang dengan ludah seraya ia jatuhkan cangkirnya ke lantai. Isinya tumpah membentuk kubangan. Jungkook liriki apa yang hampir mengalir ke kakinya. Dia tak tahu ada kopi yang rasanya sebusuk itu. Mulutnya dia tutup, sedang dari sudut matanya keluar air.

Jungkook tak berani menyentuh cangkir pecah dan yang berkubang di bawah kakinya. Dia mundur takut. Selangkah-dua langkah diseret ke belakang. Jungkook tak lagi ingat pada keinginannya mereguk air segar. Dia sudah kepalang ngeri pada isian cangkir itu. Niatnya dia akan langsung kembali ke kamar, tapi di langkah keempat punggungnya menubruk sesuatu.

"Jungkook?"

Yoongi berdiri di belakang.

"Ibu!"

Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook menghambur. Yoongi lihat ada cangkir pecah di lantai. Sesungguhnya bukan Jimin yang melupakan minumannya, tapi Yoongi. Sekilas dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kecerobohannya. Lalu dia usak rambut anaknya seraya berjalan menuntun Jungkook untuk bersihkan kekacauan.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, sedang apa kamu di dapur?"

"Tadinya mau minum air, tapi waktu lihat kopi Ayah aku coba. Langsung ingin muntah, Bu. Ayah minum apa? Kopi apa itu? Rasanya sungguh tak enak!"

Yoongi tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan anaknya yang begitu polos. Dia ambil kain lap di meja.

"Jungkook tolong nyalakan lampunya."

Jungkook turuti permintaan Yoongi. Anak itu nyalakan lampu sambil berjinjit. Tiba-tiba dapur jadi terang. Jungkook memicing sedikit pusing. Ketika fokus matanya sudah kembali dia dapati ibunya tengah tersenyum, tapi ketika arah pandangnya turun sedikit ke bawah... dia temukan warna merah di kain lap yang Yoongi pegang.

"I-ibu!" jeritnya ngeri. Tidak ada kopi yang berwarna merah. Tidak ada kopi yang rasanya amis di lidah. Tidak ada! Jungkook berdiri rapatkan punggung ke tembok. Sementara, ibunya kembali bersihkan noda di lantai dengan tenang.

"Jungkook, sebetulnya Ibu belum ingin mengenalkanmu, tapi dengan sendirinya kau menjadi sepertiku. Oh, ini takdir. Tak salah Ibu memilihmu."

"Maksud Ibu apa?"

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab. Masih dengan tenang, dia ambil pecahan cangkir dan satukan di atas tatakan. Dia buang cangkir itu ke tong sampah. Lapnya dia cuci di bawah aliran air keran. Jungkook dengar kecipak air ketika Yoongi cuci tangan. Dua kali ibunya itu menengok ke belakang sambil melepas tawa ringan. Malam, itu, pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa takut melihat senyum Yoongi.

"Ibu ini _vampir_ , Nak."

Jungkook dihampiri dan dirangkul. Kepalanya ada di perut Yoongi tapi tak ingin dia usak wajah di sana. Kala itu dia tengadah tatap ibunya dengan beribu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala. Jungkook bingung, masih tak paham.

"Kau juga akan jadi _vampir_ seperti Ibu, dan teman Ibu di pesta itu."

Jungkook teringat Seokjin.

Yoongi kecup dahi anaknya. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata. "Yang kamu minum tadi bukan punya ayahmu. Punya Ibu. Itu bukanlah kopi, tapi darah."

 _Darah._

Kata itu terngiang. Jungkook terbangun dengan sentakan. Taehyung ikut kaget. Dia bahkan sampai turun kaki dari kasurnya.

"Jungkook! Kau kenapa?"

Napas Jungkook berat. Dadanya naik-turun ikuti buruan udara. Dia lirik kakaknya yang merengut masih setengah sadar.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Mimpi burukkah? Hoaamm... ternyata sudah siang, tapi kenapa Ibu tidak bagunkan kita ya?"

 _Apa itu hanya mimpi?_

Jungkook membatin.

Dia duduk di sarang gantung di taman belakang rumah. Sarang yang bentuknya seperti setengah telur itu akan berayun kalau didorong. Di sampingnya Yoongi sedang baca buku dengan kaki menggantung tak sampai rumput. Jungkook memeluk lutut. Biasanya mimpi akan dilupakan begitu bangun, hanya penasaran yang bersisa karena ceritanya tak tahu bagaimana. Tapi Jungkook tak juga lupa. Dia liriki ibunya, yang dia dapat adalah seulas senyum sayang. Yoongi nampak sangat bersinar di bawah matahari. Tahi lalat di hidungnya buat Jungkook tak berpaling. Dia pikir lagi, walau rekamannya masih jelas di kepala, mungkin yang datangi dia semalam memang hanya mimpi

"Ayunannya berhenti."

Yoongi coba dorong dengan tangannya yang gapai batang pohon di samping. Tapi kala itu ibu jarinya tergores dan berdarah.

"Ah..." Ada nada sesal. Jungkook tentu ingat cara Yoongi menghilangkan perihnya ketika dia terbentur pohon waktu itu. Lantas dia pun ambil tangan Yoongi, dengan bibirnya dia cium luka itu.

"Jungkook?"

Habis mencium dia kulum bibir. Dia kecap-kecap walau tak banyak yang bisa dieja tentang rasanya. Tapi, ini sedikit sama seperti rasa yang pernah dia cicipi dari secangkir kopi yang katanya bukan kopi itu. Jungkook tatap Yoongi dengan tanda tanya. Jika hanya mimpi, tak mungkin dia kenal rasa ini.

"Anakku."

Tahu-tahu dia dirangkul. Dia dibuat sandarkan kepala di dada Yoongi. Rambutnya dielus-elus. Siang yang terik membuatnya melempar pandang jauh ke langit. Ada sesuatu mengganjal, tapi tak tahu apa.

Taehyung belum kembali sejak subuh. Anak itu dibawa ayahnya pergi berburu ke hutan lebat. Jungkook tidak ikut karena takut gelap. Lagipula Yoongi minta dirinya untuk temani di rumah. Sambil lihat burung-burung yang beterbangan dari puncak pohon, dia pikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Kapan Ayah dan Taehyung pulang?"

"Entahlah. Mereka bekal banyak roti. Mungkin tidak akan makan siang di rumah." Yoongi cium ubun-ubun Jungkook. "Besok kau ikut Ibu. Mau, kan? Kita akan bertemu dengan teman-teman Ibu."

 _Teman-teman Ibu yang mana lagi?_

Jungkook tentu tak lupakan rupa Seokjin. Tapi di pesta malam itu ibunya memang tak banyak bercengkrama dengan tamu. Yang dia tak tahu, teman Yoongi yang datang kala itu hanya Seokjin seorang, sedang sisanya adalah teman dan kolega Jimin. Yoongi ingin ajak anaknya untuk temui teman-temannya di pertemuan yang lebih privat: pada pertemuan komunitas yang rutin diadakan setiap dua bulan sekali.

-o0o-

Semua meyambut dengan senyum tapi seramnya serupa. Jungkook bersembunyi di balik punggung Yoongi tanpa mau terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruangan. Hanya saja, meski inginnya selalu sembunyi, Jungkook tak diijinkan begitu. Yoongi tarik kursi untuknya dan mau tak mau dia menurut. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tanpa halangan punggung, Jungkook dapat lihat semua wajah yang mengelilingi meja. Di depannya, tepat lurus, ada Seokjin yang menopang dagu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Anaknya Yoongi tampan, ya," puji lelaki itu. Jungkook hanya menunduk tak ingin ditatap. Dia jatuhkan pandangannya pada wadah-wadah kaca berbentuk silinder di atas meja. Isinya permen dan cokelat yang menggugah selera. Jungkook ingin ambil, tapi dia takut.

Ada beberapa orang yang bawa nampan dan taruh cangkir. Mereka diberi minum. Kemudian seseorang buka suara. "Pendonor kita berkurang satu. Gara-gara ingin lapor polisi, dia dihabisi. Menurutku dia tak bersyukur saja, padahal keluarganya dapat uang banyak dan hidup enak."

"Cari pendonor lagi," timpal yang lainnya.

"Orang kota sudah banyak kena penyakit aneh. Tinggal yang di kampung-kampung yang masih sehat."

"Ew, kalau penyakitan, aku takkan mau."

"Orang kampung mau dibayar murah tidak, ya?"

Meja makan itu ramai. Tapi Jungkook terdiam. Hidungnya tak lagi tersumbat seperti kemarin. Suguhan di depan matanya berbau amis, menusuk. Warnanya pekat tapi ada kemerahan di tepian lingkaran itu. Jungkook menelan ludahnya sendiri. Telinganya mendengar percakapan yang tak dia mengerti. Tanpa banyak gerakkan kepala dia lirik ibunya di samping. Cangkir itu dipegang, Yoongi minum dengan anggun.

"Minumlah, Nak," kata seorang pria yang duduk di kanannya. Melihat Jungkook memberengut, pria itu tepuk lengan Yoongi. "Apa anakmu belum pernah kau beri darah? Kenapa dia nampak enggan?"

"Tidak, Namjoon. Bukan begitu."

Mata Jungkook membola. Dia tengok ibunya cepat-cepat. Yoongi masih pegang cangkir, tapi jari kirinya dia celupkan ke dalam minuman itu.

"Kau pernah coba ini. Dua kali. Rasanya sama, Sayangku."

Bibir Jungkook dibuka dengan tarikan ibu jari, lantas telunjuk Yoongi masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk berikan sedikit dari yang dia colek. Lidah Jungkook terasa tersengat. Segalanya jadi berwarna marun sejenak. Amis-pahit itu tak sengaja dia telan bersama air liur. Ibunya bilang sudah dua kali dia coba. Berarti, yang nyata bukan hanya ketika dia cium luka di tangan Yoongi saja, melainkan di malam yang kiranya hanya sebuah mimpi itu. Jungkook mereguk darah bukan pertama kali...

"Haha! Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jungkook memang seperti orang syok berat. Matanya tak berkedip. Namjoon tahan punggungnya agar tak merosot. Anak itu mengawang karena darah yang dia minum. Tangannya yang lemas sengaja Yoongi ambil untuk buatnya pegang cangkir sendiri. Lalu Jungkook didudukkan dengan benar, sedikit didorong cangkir itu agar sentuh bibirnya: agar dia minum darah jatahnya.

"Hebat! Anak pintar!"

Jungkook tak sanggup habiskan isi cangkirnya. Anak itu hanya diam sepanjang acara untuk menahan mual yang betul-betul.

Sampai di rumah dia muntah. Sambil menangis dia keluarkan isi perutnya agar darah yang dia minum tak lagi bersisa. Tapi anak ini tak mengerti bahwa yang dia minum telah melebur. Dia sampai lelah, bertanya-tanya mengapa muntahannya tak berwarna merah. Taehyung tepuk-tepuk punggungnya. Kakaknya itu khawatir sakit Jungkook makin parah.

"Besok minta Ibu cari dokter lain saja! Aku akan turun panggil Ibu."

"Jangan." Jungkook menggeleng tak mau. Ia sudah cukup jengah pada ibunya malam itu. Ia marah. "Tidak usah. Aku mau tidur saja. Capek."

"Tapi kamu sakit. Ibu harus tahu. Kamu pulang bersama Ibu tapi kamu belum katakan apa-apa padanya?" Taehyung basuh bibir Jungkook.

Anak ini tidak mau bicara. Habis lepaskan diri dari kakaknya, ia seret kaki keluar kamar mandi dan kembali naiki kasur.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook membungkus diri dalam selimut. Tanpa peduli pada Taehyung yang berdecak marah, dia makin tenggelamkan diri. Sejenak dia kecapi lidahnya yang asam. Sebelum asam ini dia kecap amis. Darah. _Vampir._ Jungkook merinding takut, pada orang-orang di meja makan itu, pada ibu, juga pada dirinya sendiri. Rapat-rapat dia tutup mata; ingin lupakan segalanya dengan tidur.

Suatu malam dia dengar orangtuanya bercakap. Ada bau kopi, ada bau amis. Jungkook di ambang pintu dapur berdiri kaku. Ayahnya menyesap kopi dengan santai. Ibunya menggapai-gapai minta dia duduk di pangkuan. Jimin tahu Yoongi peminum darah. Yang buat dia heran, Taehyung juga duduk di sana sedang menyendok kue...

-o0o-

Anak-anak yang diadopsi pastilah berharap mendapat keluarga normal, yang sering piknik dan bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Lalu mereka akan tumbuh dengan cinta yang utuh.

Suami-istri yang mengasuh Jungkook dan Taehyung juga begitu. Mereka suka piknik dan bersosialisasi, mereka cintai anak-anaknya dengan sangat. Tapi mereka lain. Yoongi adalah seorang _vampir sanguinis_ ; manusia biasa yang minum darah secara teratur dari sumber yang terpilih hanya untuk kesenangan duniawi. Dia _vampir_ elit yang punya uang untuk membeli pendonor. Sedangkan Jimin adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Orang-orang penting mati di tangannya dengan mudah. Koleksi senapan yang Jimin punya bukan untuk berburu burung semata. Itu dia gunakan untuk habisi orang.

Seiring waktu berjalan, Jungkook tumbuh menjadi Yoongi. Dirinya yang dahulu enggan (sama sekali) sentuh darah malah jadi ketagihan dan butuh asupan selalu. Secara teratur dia juga minum darah seperti ibunya. Jungkook sekarang adalah seorang _vampir._ Sementara Taehyung menjadi Jimin. Kakaknya itu sudah sangat mahir menembak sejak usianya limabelas. Dia sering pergi berburu dengan ayah. Pulang-pulang membawa suvenir bangkai unggas besar. Kalau di hutan ada harimau, mungkin akan Taehyung buru sekalian. Suatu ketika Taehyung pulang membawa cerita, bahwa dalam perburuannya kala itu bukan unggas yang dia bidik, melainkan kepala manusia. Taehyung jadi _pembunuh._

Lengkap sudah anak-anak ini sebagai pewaris orangtuanya.

Siang itu, Jungkook dan Yoongi duduk di ayunan nikmati hangat matahari. Ini sama seperti kebiasaan mereka dahulu ketika Jungkook masih kecil. Kini Jungkook lebih besar dari ibunya hingga yang bersandar di dada adalah Yoongi. Jungkook pandangi jauh pada langit, sedang Yoongi baca buku. Taehyung belum pulang sejak dibawa Jimin pergi _bekerja_.

Jungkook rasakan perubahan Taehyung yang semakin besar kian harinya. Dulu, pemuda itu adalah anak yang jenaka. Tapi lambat laun, semakin pandai dia berburu, sifatnya semakin jauh berbeda. Jungkook dan Taehyung tak lagi tinggal satu kamar. Meski begitu gerak-gerik kakaknya selalu diperhatikan, pun dengan sikapnya. Jungkook sering dibentak. Kalau tersinggung Taehyung mudah marah.

" _Kubilang jangan sentuh! Ini benda berharga! Kalau jatuh dan rusak bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab?"_ bentak Taehyung suatu ketika. Jungkook mengulum bibir dan mengelus punggung tangannya yang perih bekas ditampar sang kakak. Di meja itu ada seekor burung langka yang diawetkan. Jungkook hanya ingin tahu lembut kasarnya bulu burung itu. _"Kau tidak tahu dapatnya susah."_

"Ngantuk sekali," kata Yoongi. Dada Jungkook dielus. Dia nyamankan diri di bahu anak bungsunya. Lalu Jungkook cium kening Yoongi.

"Tidurlah, Bu."

Sejujurnya, dia masih ingin dengarkan hati kecilnya yang berkata kalau dia tak seharusnya begini. Dia selalu haus. Dia selalu butuh darah. Tapi tiap dia minum itu dia akan merasa bersalah. Sambil rangkul ibunya dia pejamkan mata. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Taehyung tak akan bisa diajaknya bicara, sebab sudah tak dekat lagi dengan dirinya. Taehyung terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

-o0o-

Sudah beberapa hari Jungkook tak minum darah. Sedikit hasrat yang muncul dia tahan-tahan. Malam itu dia hendak ambil air. Belum sampai tiga anak tangga dia tapaki, dari atas dia melihat Taehyung dan Yoongi yang duduk di sofa. Telinganya mendengar lirihan sakit dari kakaknya itu.

" _Ah, Ibu, Ibu...,"_ katanya.

Setelah diperhatikan lebih seksama, lengan bawah Taehyung sedang diisap oleh Yoongi. Ada sebagian darah yang berucuran. Baju Taehyung adalah mantel tebal. Jungkook tahu kakaknya baru pulang jelajah hutan untuk berburu. Tapi dia terluka, dan, penyembuhan luka itu bukan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman sayang seperti yang Yoongi beri dahulu, melainkan...

" _Ibu, arrghh!"_ Taehyung menggeram. Geligi Yoongi paksa darah itu lebih banyak keluar.

Ibunya sudah seperti orang kesetanan. Saat itu, Jungkook sampai pada titik jengah.

Dia diam-diam saja ketika hadiri pertemuan rutin para _vampir_. Ia minum darah dalam cangkirnya dengan tenang. Tapi di rumah dia muntahkan lagi apa yang dia minum, persis seperti ketika dia pertama kali meneguk isi cangkir itu di masa kecil. Jungkook sudah enggan. Darah bukan minumannya. Dia bukan setan!

Dengan marah Jungkook turuni tangga. Di dapur hanya ada ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang bercengkrama. Bau amis itu menyengat. Ibunya sudah tak ikuti aturan komunitas untuk minum darah di waktu-waktu terntentu saja. Tiap hari, dia minum darah seperti minum air.

"Jungkook, kau mau ini?" tawar Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Eengh!" geramnya. Jungkook empaskan cangkir itu sebelum ujungnya sampai ke bibir. Yoongi terperangah melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tiba-tiba kasar.

"Heh, kau ini kenapa? Apa-apaan kau pada ibumu?"

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah bela Ibu? Ibu _vampir,_ Ayah tidak takut?" Jungkook tertawa sarkastis. "Tentu tidak, kan? Tapi aku, aku takut punya ibu _vampir._ Aku tidak mau jadi _vampir_ seperti Ibu!"

"Jungkook!" jerit Yoongi.

"DIAM, IBU!" Jungkook membentak dengan mata melotot. "Bu, sadar tidak kalau aku jadi rusak karena Ibu? Aku minum darah sepertimu, tapi selalu ada yang ingin meledak di dada tiap kali kuturuti keinginanmu untuk habiskan isi cangkirku. Kemarin, aku melihat Ibu minum darahnya Taehyung. Itu buatku berpikir tentang orang-orang yang darahnya kita ambil untuk diminum. Kalau terus diambil mereka lama-lama sekarat, Bu! Ibu! Ibu setan, apa?"

"Jungkook! Jaga bicaramu!" Ayahnya memarahi.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangan di depan dada. Sesak lihat anaknya menghardik begitu. "Nak, Ibu sayangi kamu sepenuh hati tapi kamu malah katakan hal menyakitkan begini. Apa salah Ibu padamu?"

"Salah, salah, Ibu salah!" raung Jungkook. "Ibu dan teman-teman Ibu, sesat semua!"

"Jangan katakan itu, kami tidak sesat! Ibu sayang kamu, Nak!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau disayang Ibu! Aku akan melaporkan perkumpulan sesatmu pada polisi!"

Jungkook bernapas perih. Dia mundur dan berbalik cepat untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Yoongi."

"Jimin, anak itu!"

Jungkook dengar suara ayahnya, ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi tanpa mau peduli lagi, Jungkook pergi.

"Bunuh saja dia!" amuk Yoongi. Jeritnya terdengar kemana-mana. Jimin menenteng senapan keluar rumah. Jungkook yang melihat ini sontak terkejut. Dia lari sekuat tenaga, abaikan tanah yang becek kotori sepatunya.

Jimin mengejar. Dia siap menembak kapanpun. Anak seperti Jungkook tak sulit diburu.

"Jungkook!"

Masuk ke dalam hutan, Jungkook tak lantas berhenti berlari. Gema suara ayahnya masih terdengar lantang. Dia tak boleh berhenti kalau masih ingin hidup. Sekali tersandung bukan masalah, dia bisa bangkit lagi dan lanjutkan larinya. Tapi suara Jimin makin terdengar dekat. Jungkook takut bukan main. Ayahnya seoorang pembunuh bayaran yang tak perlu diragukan bengisnya. Begitu dia tertangkap dia akan ditembak mati. Jungkook tak mau. Dia harus katakan pada dunia bahwa ada _vampir_ yang hidup bersama seorang _pembunuh._ Ada suami-istri yang sesat!

"Ugh!"

Jungkook terjerembab. Seseorang menjegal kakinya hingga dia jatuh. Begitu angkat kepala yang dia temukan adalah kakaknya. Taehyung tertawa sedikit. Senapan angin ada di tangan kiri, sedang yang kanan angkat badan Jungkook supaya berdiri.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskaaan!" Pemuda itu berontak.

"Diam!" bentak Taehyung.

Jungkook akan habis kalau begini. Taehyung pasti menangkapnya untuk membantu sang ayah temukan dia. Rontaannya melemah, matanya basah. Taehyung begitu kuat, Jungkook diseret.

"Jungkook!"

Gemaan itu seperti terompet kiamat. Jungkook memohon-mohon agar dilepaskan. Hanya saja Taehyung tak mau mendengar dan terus menyeret tubuh Jungkook. Pemuda ini tak tahu kemana dia dibawa. Matanya terus terpejam takut. Takut ketika dia buka, ujung senapan ayahnya yang ada di muka.

"Taehyung! Kau temukan dia!"

"Iya, Ayah, Jungkook mau kemana?"

"Dia ingin kabur!"

Tamat sudah. Badannya berhenti di seret. Napas Taehyung yang terengah bisa Jungkook dengar dengan jelas dalam keheningan hutan itu. Gesek rumput diinjak kaki menandakan Jimin mendekat. Jungkook tak mau angkat kepala. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Taehyung yang melintang di badan.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar Ayah habisi anak ini. Dia sudah keterlaluan." Senapan dikokang. Jimin angkat senjata.

Jungkook terdiam. Pun dengan Taehyung. Tapi tak lama ada yang keluar dari bibir anak sulung keluarga Park itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ayah melakukan itu."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat mata Jungkook seketika terbuka. Dia lirik kakaknya. Wajah Taehyung begitu keras. Matanya begitu tajam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat habis bicara. Napasnya keluar berat lewat hidung.

"Bicara apa kau ini, Nak? Adikmu sudah buat Ibumu sedih! Marah! Ayah tidak bisa membiarkan anak durhaka ini hidup!" bentak si ayah. Jimin sudah siap menembak.

"Aargh! Tidak, tidak, tidak bisa! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Taehyung mengaum marah. "Tembak aku dulu kalau Ayah ingin membunuh Jungkook!"

Tatapan tajam Jimin melembut. Senjatanya dia turunkan sedikit. "Bagaimana aku bisa menembakmu? Aku sayang padamu, anakku."

"Lalu apa Ayah tidak sayang Jungkook?"

Jimin terdiam. Jawabannya, dia sayang anak itu. Tapi lebih sayang lagi pada istrinya.

"Aku tidak akan bocorkan apapun tentang kalian. Aku juga akan jaga agar Jungkook tak katakan apa-apa. Tapi kalau dia ingin kabur, biarkan aku pergi bersamanya."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana." Wajah Jimin mendingin lagi. Dia jalan tergesa untuk hampiri. Taehyung mundur buru-buru, bawa Jungkook yang langkahnya terseret. "Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana! Dengar kata Ayah!"

"Aku akan pergi!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melawan!"

"Tapi kau ajarkan aku untuk membunuh!"

"TAEHYUNG!"

Belum habis gema bentakan keras itu, Taehyung sudah gandeng tangan Jungkook dan ajak dia berlari kencang tembus semak-semak. Jimin mengejar sambil terus memanggil nama kedua anaknya. Senapan tentu masih di bawa oleh pria itu. Sekali Jungkook lirik ke belakang. Ayahnya seperti iblis!

"Taehyung..." cicit Jungkook.

Kakaknya tak membalas apa-apa. Taehyung terus berlari seolah tak ada cara lain untuk selamat.

" _Taehyung!"_

Suara itu. Suara yang mengerikan itu! Jungkook susul kakaknya sampai buat dia bisa berlari di sebelah Taehyung. Dia tengok sekilas pada kakaknya. Mata Taehyung basah, sedang senjatanya dicengkram kuat.

"Tae—"

Belum sempat panggilan itu diselesaikan, terdengar bunyi menggelegar. Taehyung jatuh. Dia meringis nyeri, sedang Jungkook panik bukan main karena lihat darah bercucuran dari betis kakaknya. Taehyung ditembak.

"Taehyung!"

"Tiba-tiba aku tak takut mati," katanya sambil sunggingkan senyum.

" _Taehyung! Jungkook!"_

"Lari lagi, ayo Jungkook. Lari!" Taehyung dorong badan Jungkook menjauh, tapi adiknya itu malah dekati dan bantu dia berdiri dengan membopong. Taehyung tahu kalau ini akan membuat situasi makin sulit. Dirinya hanya akan memperlambat Jungkook untuk kabur. Jimin terlihat, senjatanya terangkat. Dengan satu tangan Taehyung dorong Jungkook kuat-kuat. Lalu dia pegang senapannya, dia angkat agar lensa bidiknya tepat di depan mata.

"Jungkook, aku sayang kamu."

Tembakan menggema. Jimin jatuh. Jungkook menganga melihat ayahnya menggelepar di tanah. Bidikan Taehyung tepat lubangi leher Jimin. Tapi dia tak lantas bebas meski menang. Perutnya kena tembakan juga.

"Tae, bertahanlah." Jungkook bantu dia berjalan. Hutan mulai tak rapat dan mereka sama-sama tahu kalau jalanan sudah dekat. Dengan terseok-seok penuh usaha mereka keluar dari hutan itu.

"Aku antar kamu sampai ke jalan saja ya? Setelahnya kamu bisa, kan, sendiri? Temukan tempat yang aman. Hiduplah dengan bahagia."

"Tidak, Taehyung, kemanapun aku pergi kau harus selalu ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

Sebuah _jeep_ melintas. Jungkook lambaikan tangan minta mobil itu berhenti. Dengan panik pengemudinya turun. Taehyung yang sudah tak kuat berdiri ambruk di atas aspal. Jungkook menangis lihat kakaknya yang sekarat. Pemuda itu kemudian diangkat masuk ke dalam mobil. Dalam _jeep_ , napas Taehyung seperti kuda. Kulitnya pucat pasi. Jungkook ciumi kening kakaknya terus menerus.

"Bertahanlah Nak, saya akan bawa kamu ke Rumah sakit segera!" pengemudi _jeep_ itu bicara tanpa menolehkan kepala. Mobilnya berlari cepat di jalanan yang sepi.

"Bapak sangat baik, nama Bapak siapa?" tanya Taehyung lemah.

"Saya Hoseok. Jung Hoseok."

"Terimakasih ya, Pak Hoseok. Tolong antarkan adik saya ke tempat yang jauh dari sini. Kalau ada yang tanya bilang saja namanya Jeon Jungkook."

"Jeon? Siapa Jeon?" Jungkook memandang kakaknya dengan tanda tanya.

"Siapa saja, yang penting bukan Park," lirih Taehyung.

"Iya, iya. Saya akan lakukan. Tapi pertama kamu dulu yang harus saya antarkan ke Rumah sakit!"

Taehyung tak menjawab. Dia malah menggeliat menyamankan sandarannya di dada Jungkook. Matanya memberat dan dia merasa mengantuk.

"Jungkook, harusnya aku bunuh Ibu juga untukmu. Aku tahu kau membencinya."

"Sst!" Jungkook perih mendengar ini. Dia bungkam saja bibir Taehyung dengan ciuman. Rasanya amis karena darah. Jungkook jilati yang menempel di bibirnya sambil tahan air mata yang makin banjir.

"Lupakan tentang Ibu!" Dia peluk kakaknya. "Lupakan! Biar aku yang membunuhnya!"

Jungkook mengigit bibir yang gemetar. Taehyung tak bernapas lagi. Sialan, dia mati begitu saja.

-o0o-

 _Louisville, sepuluh tahun kemudian_.

Yoongi buat kue untuk peringati hari kematian Jimin. Orang-orang akan datang malam itu. Dia yang sendirian hilangkan sepi dengan musik yang mengalun dari piringan hitam.

Habis bereskan meja makan dia merasa haus. Lantas dia ambil sebilah pisau untuk robek telapak tangannya. Darah yang mengucur dia jilati. Sejak pendonor semakin susah dicari, dan Yoongi tak sekaya dulu untuk beli darah dari orang pilihan, dia sering minum darahnya sendiri. Dia betul-betul jadi ketergantungan. Pusing kalau tak minum sama sekali.

Lalu puas hilangkan dahaga, dia basuh lukanya dengan air, kemudian oleskan obat dan lilit tangannya dengan kain kasa. Orang-orang yang datang tak akan banyak tanya. Paling-paling beranggapan kalau Yoongi terluka ketika memasak.

Dia kembali ke meja makan. Satu kursi dielus permukaannya. Dulu kursi itu selalu jadi tempat favorit Jimin. Dia tentu rindu suaminya. Anak-anaknya hilang tanpa kabar. Dia ditinggal bersama kelam rumah luas tanpa teman.

 _Dok, dok, dok!_

Dia dengar pintunya diketuk. Sebelum beranjak dia tengok jam dinding kunonya. Belum jam tujuh. Belum tiba waktunya untuk tamu berdatangan. Dengan penasaran Yoongi jalan ke pintu. Ketika dibuka seorang pemuda berdiri gagah dengan setelan jas hitam yang necis. Di tangannya ada sebuah pistol.

"Lama tak jumpa, Bu," katanya, sambil tersenyum angkat senjata.

 _Dor!_

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan kisah ini ditutup oleh seorang anak yang pulang untuk membunuh ibunya.

-o0o-

 **END**

 _Tunggu dulu. Apa ini? Tadinya, saya mau bikin cerita horor dengan tema sesat-sesatan. Tapi jadinya malah ngaco begini. Haduh, maafkan._

 _Baidewei, ketemu lagi sama Kuncen. Semoga kalian nggak risih ya kalo saya nyampah di tag Minyoon wkwkwk._

 _Kuncen sayang semua._

 _Babay._


End file.
